kingkaisplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Soilder5679
Ok I'm here. Don't get mad but you probably didn't pick the best name for this wiki Gotek may 31 Hey Soilder I'm here. By ranking, I think you just need to have Bearucrats and admins, while the rest just be regular users. Jimmykiller9 00:33, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey when should we start making pages and stuff? Jimmykiller9 00:42, June 1, 2011 (UTC) K just made the Dragon Ball Z page. Jimmykiller9 00:59, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Awesome hey how will people know who's admins? it doesn't say anywhere on my profile or anything. Jimmykiller9 01:22, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Cool should I make a custom sig or am a I alright? Jimmykiller9 01:24, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Alright I'll go get some now. You and the others can finish making the character pages. be right back. Jimmykiller9 01:30, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey I'm gonna change the front page's sentence so the admin thing looks neater. so don't freak out if it's different. Jimmykiller9 01:38, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Question Can I be like Admin or somethin? Not trying to be selfish. Now its like Ur PrinceZarbon and Im 10x Kamehameha! i know right! I feel so important:) Jimmykiller9 01:46, June 1, 2011 (UTC) This was your idea right? You're in charge of this right as it has the same name as your forum SuperSaiyan09 Hey just updated community messages to make it more custom Jimmykiller9 02:24, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi HiSupertrunks7 13:56, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Being an admin sure SuperSaiyan09 Pages Should we copy and paste from DB Wiki so that the character pages can be more informative? SuperSaiyan09 hey got rid of recent activity feed becaus it was bugging me. Jimmykiller9 20:26, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey can you add your signature to your name on the admin list on the front page so people can reach you? Thanks! Jimmykiller9 21:29, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Just real quick could you edit your user page so that it says something. you ARE this wiki's creator. Jimmykiller9 22:06, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Terms on blocking Vandals What are our terms? i'd say blocking 3 days for a warning, 7 days if they continue, and a month or longer if they don't stop. That sound good? Jimmykiller9 22:30, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey hey would it be ok if i could become an admin cuz i have been doing alot of editing and its ok if i dont become oneSupertrunks7 23:33, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for making me a admin here dude! LSSJ4 00:54, June 2, 2011 (UTC) SOILDER!!! I WENT TO TELL LSSJ4 CONGRATS AND STUFF BUT HE'S GONE!!! Jimmykiller9 01:00, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Oh nevermind he's here. sorry. Jimmykiller9 01:04, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Can i become an admin? 01:36, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for making me a Bureaucrat(??????)?????????? If you dont mind me asking, what is the difrence? 02:00, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Huh? any reason flamedude22 is a bureaucrat? Jimmykiller9 02:10, June 2, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to fix a few things on the main page, Ok. Gotek Hey, Soilder Im try to figure something out, What Should we title Thouzar/Salza's page?Flamedude22 15:09, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Soilder, I found something you might want to check out now and then (http://kingkaisplanet.wikia.com/wiki/Special:ListUsers) it tells who alls a registerd user, and whos an admin.Flamedude22 15:47, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, Alright, you?Flamedude22 19:31, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks and good luck! Jimmykiller9 20:33, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Ha... i earned the caffinated badge: 100 edits one day Flamedude22 21:15, June 2, 2011 (UTC) How do I become an admin? Though I know you probably think that I would be one of the last people for the job, I'm actually a pretty calm and collected guy. The stuff you read on the other wiki wasn't anyting. I not really like that. Well, I mean, I do like to say jokes and make peeople laugh, I don't actually curse much and I usually try to avoid pointless fights and try even harder not to start them. It's just been a little stressful since everyone around me always seems to act like 5 year olds and are constantly getting on my nerves. posting those comments just help relieve some of the stress. I promise on my account, and any other account I ever plan to make, that if I become an admin, I will be fair, follow all rules, and ban any who break them without hesitation. Please consider me for the job Thank you and have a nice day. Sincerely, IamSPARK128 Oh Thank You! I really appreciate this. I promise you won't be disappointed if I do become an admin. Sincerely, IamSPARK128 Sidenote: Whenever I type in caps, (ex: " I REALLY like cheese!" or "HURRY AND READ THIS BLOG!") it's to show that I'm either really suprised, trying to emphisise what I stated, or trying to get people to notice something important (hense typing that "The War is Over" comment in all caps). Though I will work on reducing the amount of all capped comments. Just thought you should know. Have a nice day! IamSPARK128 What do you think we should do about him? He's asked me also about being an admin and creating Dragon Ball AF pages. I told him no to AF, but I have no problem with him becoming an admin. I just know you have kind of a grudge against each other, so I wanted to check with you first. Jimmykiller9 00:06, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Soilder, is there any thing you want done particulaly on the wiki(certaint pages written, catagoreys added, certaint pics, edits, any thing?)?Flamedude22 01:17, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Ill work on that!Flamedude22 01:22, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude Flamedude22 is now in charge of quote of the day. Jimmykiller9 01:54, June 3, 2011 (UTC) I know a way to get more normal users If you want, I could try inviting people from the other wiki to com join this one. I've already invited a few people. That should do it for now! :) Ok, so far I've left a comment inviting people to join this wiki on all of the most recent blogs and on a few of the older ones. Hopefully, that will get more people to join. What do they do? Could you please explain what my job as a beurocrat or roll back is? Thank you. Yo! Whats a Bureaucrat? K I was just wonderin'! I gotta question Nothin much, you? I was wanting to know if you were mad at me cuz I got more Achievement Pts. than you. Go ahead. I added Pretty much all the Nameks, added all the Garlic Jr. related things and all the Dragon related things. I already added C. Red. I also saw S.O. Black and G. Blue. I said I would add 60 pages, but thats easier said than done XD. BTW where do I go so I can see ALL the badges. Ur not mad at me are you? Some people get mad at others for being outranked. Thanks! Ur pretty cool urself! Did you add the RRA pages?-TheUltraKamehameha 13:44, June 4, 2011 (UTC)TheUltraKamehameha Hey, I drew up some possible logos when i was bored, im gonna try to load them up.Flamedude22 19:06, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Question! i was thinking to mabey re work the important events kinda like this May 31 2011- *King Kai's Planet Wiki was created *Soilder became a bureacrate and admin June 1 2011- *Jimmykiller09 became an admin *Soanso became an admin I don't know about it, but what do you think?Flamedude22 17:47, June 5, 2011 (UTC) P.s. I HAVE FINNALY SURPASSED YOU KAKOROT!!!!!!!!!!! Ill take that as a yes! {: Flamedude22 19:34, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Done!(:Flamedude22 19:38, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Hey Lssj4 made a new layout that sucks balls. You cant edit it! Whats the use in it. Tell everyone to use "Black Page" instead of....Whatever he made.-TheUltraKamehameha 01:03, June 6, 2011 (UTC)TheUltraKamehameha Thank goodness. LOL. Im doin' good hiw about you. BTW I added 5 pages so far today Yo! I Gotta Question I was lookin' through the badges and I found a Badge called "Sharer" and some other badges noone has gotten yet. Do you know what those are? Yo! I Gotta Question I was lookin' through the badges and I found a Badge called "Sharer" and some other badges noone has gotten yet. Do you know what those are? -TheUltraKamehameha 02:43, June 7, 2011 (UTC)TheUltraKamehameha Yes i would like to be one you need exprinced users as ADmins not your friends. I am a exprinced user the others that you selcted not so much.' ' ' ' 'Supreme Gogeta''' ' '' ''' ' 03:30, June 7, 2011 (UTC) hey may edit on this Wiki but they don't know what there doing. You need people who are very skilled when it comes to stuff like this. I Know UltraKamehameha isn't that skilled niether is Flamedude22 or JimmyKillier' ' ' ' 'Supreme Gogeta ' ' ' ' 03:49, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok good i really want to improve thia Wiki.' ' ' ' 'Supreme Gogeta ' ' ' ' 04:00, June 7, 2011 (UTC) SupremeGogeta doesnt have to be so mean. I just like to make the pages. And you guys can edit them anyways you want. Alright im fine i am tring to become an Admin on the GTA Wiki as we speak i hope i get the job. Wbu?' ' ' ' 'Supreme Gogeta ' ' ' ' 19:10, June 7, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok. :) I got the same badge twice BTW yo man, it's pretty cool that there is a wiki now :) Yes go ahead and make them Admins your going to need them because i am leaving i would like to stay but i am just to busy with my Wiki and the Dragon Ball Wiki to be apart of this one i hope you understand and i'll remove my rights.' ' ' ' 'Supreme Gogeta ' ' ' ' 05:11, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Question I have a question what is usertalk? and what can I do on it? Hey what's with the layouts? I went to make a age and it wanted me to create a new layout! Jimmykiller9 23:42, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Why did you create a copy dragonball wiki! Seriously, the things people do to get power. Blalafoon Where are the fanboys?' ' ' ' 'Supreme Gogeta ' ' ' ' 20:08, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok i blocked him for.' ' ' ' 'Supreme Gogeta ' ' ' ' 20:16, June 11, 2011 (UTC) Its been slow lately hasent it? -TheUltraKamehameha 22:59, June 11, 2011 (UTC)TheUltraKamehameha Where/When? I never saw it. You liar. And what happened to my blog? Now that it's gone, how are people going to be able to have that one last chat? Ooooohh. I see. You don't want people to say good- bye to me. You really hate me that much, huh? Well, tomorrow's the day. I'll be out of here soon. Hope you're happy, jerk. Whatever you never apologized for saying those things! I would have seen it! And I'm calling you a jerk because you are one. You said that we were done with all the name calling, the fighting, and all that other crap. But instead, you show me that you were lying and post that comment. How dare you do that! Don't you DARE give me that B.S. Go ahead and ban me! I was going to be leaving tomorrow anyways! You made it clear that you never actually wanted me here. You are a jerk. DON'T EVER give me sh** about calling you one! You're an untrustworthy, lying ASSHOLE. And that's all that you'll ever be in my eyes. Because that's what you proved yourself to be to me. Don't ever forget that. I will never forget that comment. It hurt. It really hurt. But why would you care. You're just going to forget this message after you read it because you're just an uncaring, soulless jerk. Don't ever speak to me again. Just ban me like you've always wanted. Or better yet, I'll leave right now. Bye. Well? What are you waiting for? DELETE ME! I just found out I can't do it myself. I have to get an admin to do it. Do it! You said you were going to! Delete me. NOW! Glad your back I never have enough time. Im at this wiki, YT, DB Fanon Wiki,ROBLOX and at the pool. HE BECAME AN ADMIN. Well. He's probably been on DB wiki for a long time. Who knows? I would have rather had Lssj4 or you or Kaioken x4 or KidVegeta or me! :D One day. ONE DAY!!!! One day, in which we both will be admins. If you want to, you can read my Fanon story on DBF wiki. Ill tell you it's name if you want to read it. I joined Yay! Now i'm here I have one question, what type of wiki is this? Fanfic, Regular I dunno. well Hi.SSJ Dude 03:29, June 16, 2011 (UTC)SSJ Dude I'm gonna*puts sunglasses on* edit This wiki needs some work i'll probably add pages for some unincluded characters. But how do ya make those things under a characters picture that tells bout emSSJ Dude 03:42, June 16, 2011 (UTC)SSJ Dude Thanks man. Hope to see you around as well. Also I'm just blogging and listening to music. Occasionally anime & Manga or gaming XD Yourself?Kaioken x4 22:38, June 16, 2011 (UTC)Kaioken x4 Hey soilder whats up? it doesn't seem like youve been here in a while. Jimmykiller9 18:04, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Oh cool. Jimmykiller9 20:02, June 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey dude thanks for telling me about this its great and best of all no fanboys THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 Hey bro, been a while. What's up? I'm just listening to music and readng some manga. I began creating some pages quite some time ago, and I'll try to do it more often (once Exams are over) See ya later Kaioken x4 04:13, June 23, 2011 (UTC)Kaioken x4 Inactive What's going on man? I haven't seen you since you left me a message like two weeks ago. Where have you been it's your wiki. 22:51, June 23, 2011 (UTC) K cool bro. I've passed you o achievement points while you've been gone. 23:48, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Okay dude thanks THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 Okay, sorry. 'Owenandheatherfan Is ''' 14:17, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Question Hey how do I block people? I just want to know in case there are vandals and stuff. Do you have to be a beraucrat to do it? 14:50, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Oh nevermind got it. 14:51, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Soilder Hey! im back. I just wanted to stop by and say hello, and i want to add a "Did you know?" section to the home page, i just want to check if thats cool.Flamedude22 22:53, June 28, 2011 (UTC) SERIOUSLY?!?1? how? + awhhw school, stuff, pointless stuff, and somore regular stuff.... i wont be able to come back full time for a while.Flamedude22 23:34, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Glad im not the only one who got a death threat! Any idea who this jerk is? I'll leave a message if i find any thing out! :) Flamedude22 19:22, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey two quick things who was that vandal? and is it cool for me to do a "Did you know?" on the main page?Flamedude22 23:04, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Ooh can I do quote of the day? 00:57, June 30, 2011 (UTC) cool thnx 01:32, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey, who was this guy on dbwiki? Flamedude22 21:46, June 30, 2011 (UTC) hey soilder. 1. Can i be a beraucrat? 2. FutureTrunks55 waants to be an admin. cosidering we lost 2, I think it would be okay if he and THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 became admins. 3. Can you make the wiki a different color? It's kinda wierd looking this way. :P 23:33, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Heydude the troll is back that, or hes diffrent but either way we have to ban him THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 00:56, July 2, 2011 (UTC)THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 Join chat!Flamedude22 00:38, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Join the chat!Flamedude22 13:16, July 3, 2011 (UTC) You on? Legendary Super Adim Flamedude22 15:57, July 3, 2011 (UTC) soilder, whats up? like my new sig? Legendary Super Adim Flamedude22 18:32, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey! After today, Ill make more pages, K? Ive been REALLY BUSY!!!! -TheUltraKamehameha 00:21, July 5, 2011 (UTC)TheUltraKamehameha Thanks for letting me be a adminstrator. Namekian Fusion 22:56, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Around 5:30 EST Yesturday, we only had 257 pages....now we have 400 pages thanks to me. -TheUltraKamehameha 16:26, July 8, 2011 (UTC)TheUltraKamehameha One question HOW DO YOU MAKE A SIGNATURE??? Ive asked 4 peeps and they wont reply Main page Hello i thought i should tell you that you need to work on your main page it doesn't look that good. Maybe add some sections like my Wiki has to maek it beeter. Just some freindly advise. =] 08:04, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I can make a logo REALLY good. Do you want me to make one for the wiki? July 27 Just put the file name either at the start or end of the sig. Like say the picture you want is Goku.jpg just put you can change the px if you want it bigger or smaller. What was the sure for? July 27 Hey dude havent seen you in a while 04:06, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Well i guess ill be seeing you then, btw im no longer an Admin due to me giving it up for a contest well see ya 04:16, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Well im sorry but im gonna have to turn you down on that offer i personally feel like i dont deserve it, you should give to NamekianFusion or Theultrakamehameha, besides im fighting for my spot and i promise you ill be an admin again real soon, btw thanks for offering me anyway shows how much of a cool guy you are 04:58, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Admin Rules Hello. Apparently a page has been created for adminstrator rules and can be found here. NamekianFusion 15:39, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Glad you think that. I think the rest of the adminstrators including myself are thinking of demoting Flamedude22 considering he has not been active for over a month. Not sure when that will take place. Seizure Procedure 20:30, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Can you have tuk and jimmy to get rid of there blogs Hey soilder a personal request Hello soldier I made a wiki for Pl's and Strategizing i'd like to personally request you to be an admin. Do you accept? SSJ Dude 07:19, November 3, 2011 (UTC)